


50%

by risowator



Series: first Fanon [7]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	50%

Объявили пятидесятипроцентное дежурство. Тромбли, по указанию Колберта, отправился на насыпи, сам Брэд патрулирует периметр, Уолт ушел спать в хамви к Эспере и Гарзе. В-гостях-у-киски свернулся на своем месте, натянув капюшон, уткнулся головой в рюкзаки с одеждой.  
А Рэй не смог заснуть. Опять. Облюбовав уголок на заднем сидении, он всматривался в силуэты патрульных. После прошедшего днем самума, ночь была тихой и безветренной. Стоит прислушаться, и можно различить в голосах переговаривающихся дежурных обрывки фраз. Рэй решил, если не уснет, то хотя бы отдохнет.

\- Какого хрена ты еще не спишь? - Брэд появился неожиданно, подойдя с той стороны хаммера, которая не просматривалась. Они не натягивали камуфляжных сеток, и Персон, занявший место Тромбли, забыл следить за зоной позади машины. Хотя он, в общем-то, и не должен был, но такое тихое появление Колберта напрягало.  
\- Не могу, - Рэй оглянулся на дрыхнущего репортера. Тот отдавался сну в любое удобное время, будто желая скрыться от реальности. Они так не могли. Никто не мог.  
\- Мне тебе колыбельную спеть? – задал риторический вопрос Колберт и собрался уходить, но Рэй успел схватить его за рукав в безмолвном "Подожди".  
\- Может быть, дрочка меня расслабит? – в ответ капрал получил охреневший взгляд Айсмена, явно предполагающий, что его приглашают поучаствовать. - Нет… Просто загороди меня. Уединение, знаешь ли, тут такая редкость.

И Брэд молча соглашается. Он встает спиной к двери, чтобы продолжать осмотр периметра, слышит, как Персон достает из кармана переднего сидения истрепанный журнал, разворачивает на какой-то странице — похоже, что делает это для вида, — и с облегченным сопением запускает руку в штаны.

Рэй посмотрел на бледные округлости какой-то блондинки, расплывающиеся в свете неполной луны, перевел взгляд на задницу Брэда и ощутил нежное чувство прилива возбуждения. В ночи почти неразличимы камуфляжные пятна на форме сержанта, но Рэю этого достаточно. Он хорошо знает, как напрягаются мышцы, когда Брэд переступает с ноги на ногу, или как бы с этого ракурса смотрелась его мошонка, будь он сейчас совсем голый. И возбужденный. Да, Рэю нравится видеть Колберта во всеоружии, хоть это бывает не часто. Обычно они трахаются в неудобных местах, не всегда раздеты, всегда быстро и только пару раз это можно было назвать "заниматься любовью". Рэй и этому рад. 

Брэд слышит шуршание и приглушенный тканью влажный звук. Рэй ритмично работает рукой, скорее всего, он кусает губу, чтобы не стонать, но шумно дышит носом, как чертова собака, и значит он на подходе. Если бы не Ирак, Брэд бы давно наблюдал, как Персон себя растягивает и скулит как сучка от ожидания. Колберт признает, что эти мысли его возбуждают. Он встает вполоборота, чтобы видеть машины офицеров — ему нужно отвлечь внимание.

Рэй прислоняется виском к раме. Он видит теперь белеющее в темноте запястье, Брэд придерживает пристегнутый к боку М-4. Еще немного. Рэй облизывает и перехватывает губу. Ему так хочется дотянуться до этой ладони, чтобы она оказалась у него в штанах, или хотя бы подержаться за руки. Так по-детски, но это единственное, что сейчас невозможно.

Рэй с досадой стонет. И Брэду как всегда кажется, что это слишком громко. Он оглядывается на соседний хамви, ему хочется наклониться и проверить, не проснулась ли мисс Ролинг Стоун. Если бы он мог, то зашил бы Персону рот. Брэд делает полшага к двери, опирается на нее плечом. На минуту — не больше. Рэй тут же прилепляется теплой щекой к тыльной стороне ладони, так удачно оказавшейся на уровне его лица.

На горизонте маячит LT, которого они оба видят. Рэю хочется, чтобы и Фик видел его, поэтому он неотрывно пялится на высокий силуэт, приканчивая себя.

Металл и оружейная смазка — теперь так пахнут руки сержанта Колберта, и всё равно их хочется вылизывать, вжимаясь носом в выпирающие костяшки, чувствуя под языком упругие сплетения сухожилий и вздутых вен. В этот раз Рэй кончает почти тихо — в благодарность.

Брэд жестом останавливает лейтенанта. Все всё понимают, но он обещал уединение и капрал его заслужил. Когда Рэй откидывается назад в тень салона, Брэд через окно переднего сидения дотягивается до салфеток, чтобы передать их ему. Репортер либо сладко спит, либо притворяется, но это его дело. Руку холодит на месте влажного пятна от слюны Рэя. Как всегда. Впереди еще три часа дежурства и сна, если Нейт не принес вести с полей и плана нового задания.

\- Твои ребята плохо спят? - слышит приглушенные голоса засыпающий Рэй. LT не знает, что Уолт ушел под бок к Гарзе.  
\- Нет. После сказки на ночь - отлично.  
\- Белоснежка и семь гномов? - пытается угадать или намекнуть Фик.  
\- По храброго льва из страны Оз, - отвечает Брэд, и Рэй почти уверен, что Айсмен в это время криво ухмыляется.


End file.
